


'Till the end of the line

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMermaid/gifts).



For the first time that day, Reaper allowed himself to relax.

On the ground there was him, the notorious Soldier 76, he who was called Jack Morrison back in the day.

 

Reaper took a few steps ahead. Morrison didn’t move, but Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, wasn’t a fool. He lowered himself over the soldier and he took his visor off.

Dead eyes were staring back at him, and now Reyes was sure.

 

 

Jack Morrison was dead.

 

 

Reaper started to laugh, a dark laughter which echoed through the old Overwatch base, the place that had witnessed their last duel.

His shoulders started to tremble, and the victorious laughter soon turned into a cry.

 

 

He didn’t know he was still able to cry; he had forgotten how it felt.

 

 

That idiot. He had warned him.

_Next time we meet, I won’t hesitate_.

That was it, that was the only sign of kindness he would have showed him, for the sake of the old times.

 

But Jack hadn’t listened, of course he hadn’t, and now he wasn’t there anymore.

 

He got closer again, crawling beside the dead man.

He kissed his forehead, like a caring mother saying goodnight to his son.

 

 

Wouldn’t that be sweet, if Jack was only asleep?

 

 

The ground started to rumble.

It was probably an earthquake, too strong for the old walls which started to crumble.

 

 

What an appropriate end for the old soldier, being buried within the rests of what Overwatch once was.

 

 

Gabriel didn’t move, however. He remained by Jack’s side.

Jack, his friend, his enemy.

 

_His lover._

**Author's Note:**

> Blame JustAMermaid for getting me into Overwatch hell. Also these two old men are killing me.


End file.
